Last Sight
by Demidevil45
Summary: Noel is severely injured by her superior, Jin Kisaragi, and left for dead. At her final moments, a man takes her to see one last sight. I do not own Blazblue.


I got the idea of this from playing Jin's story mode in Calamity Trigger. May not be the most emotional thing ever, but it may make you cry. I will make changes from time to time. None of the less, enjoy and better have a tissue box somewhere.

_Italic are the thoughts of Noel._

* * *

Noel was lying on the cold hard floor, bleeding out from her chest. Her superior, Major Jin Kisaragi, impaled her with his sword after she attempted to talk to him about returning to his post. He left his post in order to pursue the SS class criminal Ragna the Bloodedge for reasons unknown. Noel was his secretary and knew him because they went to the same Academy. However, she never felt comfortable around Jin as he always looked at her almost as if he wanted to kill her. It later proved to be true, as when she found him in the NOL Branch, she tried to persuade him to come back. However, Jin became delusional and attacked Noel because she had "her" face. Noel fought back, but was proved weaker than Jin and he impaled her in the chest, leaving her for dead.

Noel couldn't move, nor could she speak. All she could do is lie there and weep. She thought of her family, how they chose her to be there daughter and how kind and caring they were to her. It was because of her family that she enrolled in the Academy, as their family's rights were taken away and she believed by joining the NOL, their family rights would be restored. She wondered what they were doing right now, where they are, and would they even know she's gone.

Noel then thought of her friends, Makoto and Tsubaki. They were her best friends since the Academy. Makoto would always cheer her up when she was down and would always bring a smile on her face. Tsubaki was like a strict mother to her, but still cared for her and taught her many things. She had to say goodbye to them as she graduated early, but never thought it would be forever.

Noel cried even more as she never got to see her friends and family again, never got to say goodbye. She was feeling cold and tired as she starts losing more blood. Feeling her life draining away, she closes her eyes and says something, but not even she can hear it. As she takes her final breathes, she hears footsteps coming towards her. She thinks that it's the Major coming to see if she's dead or to finish the job. She opens her eyes and sees a tall man with a black outfit standing over. The man then kneels down to where Noel can see his face. He has white hair and has red and green eyes. Noel does not recognize the man, yet he seems familiar to her. She tries to reach out to the man, but her strength fails her as her arm falls don. However right before it falls, the man catches it and holds it tight in his hands.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here sooner," he says with a sad look on his face. Noel looked confused. _Why was he sad? Was it because he couldn't save me? Was it because he doesn't like people dying? Or is it just out of guilt?_

Noel's breathing becomes heavier and she starts going numb. Knowing the girl before him is not going to make it; the man gently picks her up and carries her. Noel becomes surprised at this. _Where is he taking me? Is he going to try to save me?_ Noel wanted to ask these questions, but she couldn't say the words.

After a while, the man takes Noel to one of the observation balconies of the branch, where they can see all of Kagutshuchi.

"Take a look at that. Isn't it beautiful?" The man signals Noel to look to her right. Noel, who is still in the arms of the man, looks to her right and sees the setting sun, shining down on the city.

_"It's…so pretty, so warm."_ A small smile appears on her face as she sees the beautiful scene. She looks at the man in the eye and sees a sad smile on his face.

"Lets just watch the sky for a while. Ok?" said the man.

Noel responded with a slight nod. And at that moment, all the pain she felt just went away, and in its place was warmth and comfort. Even though she is going to die, she will die knowing she was not alone, even in the end.

After a while, the man looks down at Noel. He knows that the girl in his arms is now gone, leaving only a smile on her face. The man begins to cry.

"It should have been me, not you." The man then carries the body of the girl to the barracks of the branch. He gently places her on one of the beds, putting her hands together and resting them on her chest.

"Rest in peace."

After paying his respects, he walks out of the room and heads deeper into the branch, with the intention of destroying its secret.

"Wait for me… Saya."

* * *

I'll admit, I cried while making this.


End file.
